


"What's this hammer doing here?"

by puganddrugs



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Mjolnir - Freeform, Peter Parker is Worthy, Short One Shot, everyone is shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puganddrugs/pseuds/puganddrugs
Summary: He just needed to get his homework, but there was...a hammer on it?





	"What's this hammer doing here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Peter can lift Mjolnir and no one can tell me otherwise.

It was midnight on Friday, and Peter was tired. He was staying over at the Avengers Tower until Saturday night, and he was just ready for bed. He sleepily made his way to the kitchen, looking for anything he needed before bed. Thor, Steve, Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint were gathered in the kitchen, talking about their latest mission. He was going to get a glass of water when he noticed his homework sitting on the counter. He went to grab it before noticing there was...a hammer on his homework?

Peter walked over to his homework and lifted the hammer off of it. He grabbed it and started to walk away, before noticing the kitchen had become completely silent. He turned around, and everyone was staring at him. "Umm..what's up guys? I just needed to get my homework, sorry to interrupt" he said sheepishly. They continued to look at him with stunned looks on their faces.

"Peter, that was Thor's hammer you just moved." Tony said, and was that awe in his voice? "I am so sorry, Mr. Thor, I didn't mean to touch your stuff!" Peter said quickly, unsure if moving a god's possessions was some sort of terrible thing. "Here, I didn't mean to move it" Peter said and grabbed Mjolnir, passing it to Thor.

"Holy shit. He did it again" Clint said shocked. Oh god he touched it again. He was really messing up. 

"There is no need to apologize, man of spiders! This is a most joyous day! You are worthy, my young friend" Thor's booming voice said. Peter was standing in the middle of the kitchen, still holding Thor's hammer in his hand. He was what?

"I'm what?" Peter said, confused. Bruce took pity on his confusion and finally explained. "Peter, only people that are worthy can lift Thor's hammer. No one else on the team can do it. Even Steve can only get it to budge just a little" Peter was finally starting to understand, but there was still one thing that didn't make sense.

"Me, worthy? No, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would I be worthy? I'm me! I mean, I'm just Peter!" he said. Tony just looked at him sadly and said, "Peter, you being you is exactly why you're worthy. You're the most incredible kid I've ever met." He looked proud and a little embarrassed at his declaration. "Don't worry about this now, just go to sleep." Peter was feeling more than a little happy that Tony- his mentor- had just admitted something like that.

"Well Mr. Stark, I think you're pretty great too." Peter put down the hammer and grabbed his homework. He called out a quick goodnight over his shoulder, feeling warm inside because apparently, he was worthy.

Ned was going to be  _so_ jealous.


End file.
